Elevated total plasm cholesterol (TPC) levels, also referred to as serum cholesterol levels, are firmly established as a significant factor in the development of coronary heart disease. Consequently, there is a considerable interest in discovering and developing methods for reducing TPC levels. Although drugs are now available that can produce significant reductions in serum cholesterol, most if not all have undesirable side effects.
A number of studies have been conducted on the role of dietary fiber in health and disease. Studies comparing the effects of various fiber sources on cholesterol concluded that different fiber sources affect TPC levels in mammals differently. According to these studies, fibers such as cellulose are not hypocholesterolemic in mammals. See CRC Handbook of Dietary Fiber in Human Nutrition, "Influence Of Dietary Fiber On Cholesterol Metabolism In Experimental Animals," by D. Kritchevsky and J. A. Story et al., Chapter 4.3 (1986 G. Spiller, Ed.).
With respect to cellulose derivatives, D. L. Topping, et al., J. Nutr., 59, 21 (1988) tested the cholesterol-lowering effect of methylcellulose of low, medium and high viscosity (25-1500 cps at 2% solution) in rats. They documented changes in carbohydrate and fatty acid metabolism and speculated that those changes are due to the slowed digestion and absorption of nutrients in the small intestine. However, plasma and liver cholesterol concentrations were not altered by these materials.
Therefore, a continuing need exists for agents capable of reducing plasma cholesterol levels.